


Cuffed with Love

by melagan



Category: Dawson's Creek, Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Brendan allows Vincent to handcuff him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed with Love

The cool 'snick' of metal against metal sounded loud in Brendan's ears. He automatically rocked up on the balls of his feet. Ready to struggle. Ready to run.

Vincent must have anticipated his instincts because he was there, right there, whispering against the back of his neck, the low, sexy timbre of his voice sending hot shivers down Brendan's spine. He tried to turn his head to see but Vince stopped him. He could feel fingers curling into his hair, pinning him in place, as a mouth brushed his ear. With one quiet _no,_ Brendan's mouth went dry.

He was a grown man. He shouldn't be trembling like this. Shouldn't be. But Vincent's hands were on him, slowly caressing every inch of skin like he was hungry for it. He left long, hot trails of need in his wake wherever he touched. Brendan's pulse thrummed from it, hard and heavy, and his whole body shook like he'd run miles instead of standing still in his own living room.

It seemed like hours must have passed. Brendan could have believed it, would have believed it, but the sunlight sliding through the half closed blinds still claimed it to be afternoon. Lazy beams of sunshine made dappled patterns of light and shadow across his naked body although he was barely aware enough to notice.

Vincent felt like a brand on his skin. Pulled close with his ass snugged flush to Vincent's groin, Brendan couldn't hold back the moan. Hell, he hadn't been able to hold them back since Vincent had skimmed his fingers over his inner thighs. Over his inner thighs and under his balls, lifting them, the cradle of heat from Vincent's palm sinking in until Brendan just let his head fall back, gasping for breath.

Murmurs of satisfaction were spoken against his shoulders. Kisses. There were kisses. A lot of kisses as fingertips delved low and purposeful. Mouth and lips and tongue, and all of it came to him through a haze of want so bad that Brendan's whole being ached with it. No one had ever. Not like this.

"Brendan, stop. Wait. You're going to hurt yourself."

Vincent's words didn't make any sense to him. He just wanted to -- wanted to touch. Brendan hadn't even registered the pain in his wrists until he stopped pulling at the handcuffs.

"Hold still a minute while I get you out of these things." Vincent's voice came out in a low, impatient growl.

Knees weak, Brendan leaned into Vincent's arms as the handcuffs dropped to the floor. Somehow, incredibly, Vincent managed to get them both to the couch with his long body stretched out over Brendan's own.

Hard too long. Aching, lust dazed, and fucking determined, Brendan arched into Vince. One of them groaned. It was almost enough. Past thinking, Brendan wrapped his legs around Vince, trapping him there and pushed up, over and over again, his cock seeking rhythm and respite. He found it as Vince ground down against him, sloppy and hot and safe. It was too damn good to end until it did -- hip to hip, groin to groin, and the wet slide of hard cock meeting hard cock with a frantic surge that took them both over the edge.

Vincent collapsed on top of him with a shudder and lay there in Brendan's arms, face smashed against his chest. With no intention of moving, ever, he toyed with Vince's hair, playing with the spring of cowlicks while idly comparing the red circling each of his wrists.

Yeah, okay. He might let Vincent do this again. After he got his turn.


End file.
